


Чёрная дыра

by Ormand



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美國隊長三衍生,極短篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрная дыра

　　「其實我還是想不起來，Howard長什麼樣子。」，對於這個突如其來的告白，Steve睜大了眼睛，在他想說點什麼之前，Barnes繼續說了下去，「我記不起來他在我們還是Howling Commandos的時候是什麼樣子，不過我記得我殺了他的那天，他的臉...」

　　「Bucky,STOP.」，Barnes沒有理會Steve的制止，繼續問了，「Tony跟當時的Howard像嗎?」，Barnes停了下來，Steve知道他的朋友是在等他的回答。

　　「像。」，Steve回答，而出乎他意料的，Baranes輕淺地笑了一下，｢那，在我想起來Howard的臉之前都先用Tony的臉替代好了，不過Howard似乎較高?」，Barnes在他的筆記本裡面寫了一點什麼，Steve湊過去看，本來以為會被阻止，但是他卻毫無受阻地看清楚了那本筆記本上的每一個字句。

　　「這些是我想起來的事情。」，Barnes翻了幾頁給Steve看，「我怕我會又忘記，所以寫了下來。」

**I killed Howard.He looked at me,like something... ******

這行字刺痛了Steve，他沒有把接下去的描述看完，而是粗暴無禮地翻頁過去。Steve發現裡面關於Barnes過去的記憶很不多，大多都是當他成為Winter Soldier時的任務記憶。紀錄他曾經殺了誰，做了什麼。只有少數幾段是有出現Steve的句子。而Steve也發現有些關於自己的句子是重複書寫的。 

　　「我怕我會忘記。」，Barnes再一次重複道，「我怕記起來越多Winter Soldier的部分，會把過去跟某個布魯克林傢伙鬼混的部分忘了。」 

Barnes沒有說的是，他怕遺失那些記憶之後他就只能以Winter Soldier的身分活下去。而Steve想說的是，即使他失去了那些，他還會是自己所認識的Bucky。 

**Author's Note:**

> title為俄文的「Black Hole」，沒有特別的意思，只是這篇是我在寫另外一篇tile也有黑洞的CA3文的時候跑出來的靈感，但是真的不適合放在那篇裡面所以就單獨成篇了。


End file.
